tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yumeshima
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Galactic Mew Mews page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amyrose1515 (Talk) 18:35, 2011 May 4 ... WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!?!?!? XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I didn't expect you just come here out of the blue O.o' [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 15:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehee.... so what can I help you with? Or are you good for now? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 15:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yume, can I ask you something. Is Yuuki a recolor? Because i'd love to make you a picture for her ^^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehehehe yeah Aimz grabbed me and put me here. So here I am XD [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 17:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ooohhh... Can I make her a picture? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D Is there a specific picture you want me to use? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) You mean the cat one? Well I am going to make a page for him soon and he is going to be me in a sense. So he will be available. ;3 [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 17:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Well then I can make his page ASAP but until then we can do the meeting on Yuuki's talkpage. That sound good? [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 17:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Here's the first one: Her in the Waitress uniform. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 18:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! ^^ I'll have her mew mew done in a sec. And what do you think of my new mew Sara? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 18:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Here's the Mew one. I hope it's okay, I did the Cyan and White at random areas. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Really? Yay! I'm glad you like her! [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Low chance he'll actually physicaly fight her since he's waiting 'till he can injure Destiney to a large degree to do an actual fight. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) What is it? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 20:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yume, quick question. Would you like to join in the Sonic Crossover Roleplay? You don't have to if you don't want to, just asking. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 21:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... sounds interesting... And i'd have to think on that. And I know, surprise surprise, the girl who's brain is crammed with ideas needs to think xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 21:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) In the Meantime... I like cheese :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 21:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT?! FOR THE WIN!!! XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 22:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! You'd have to pic it out though, I don't know where I'd find it ^^' [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 22:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) You sound like your interested in another, are you? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 22:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning, or afternoon Yume ^^ 14:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, that was me. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 14:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Amazing job Yume! I love it! It looks very professional! ^^ And guess what :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome ^^ If your birthday is coming up... are you going to ask for a recoloring program? And Destiney the Hedgie now wears a seal for Darzie :3 I'll show you, you'll instantly know what it is when you see it xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that a bit tricky? Try asking for Adobe Photoshop 7.0. It's an older version but it works really good. And the picture of her with her seal will be up in a sec. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi there[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ]] 17:11, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's the image I talked about ^^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I GOT MY ACCOUNT RENAMED!!!!! :D 16:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that was me. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Where haz you been!? xD I missed you ;~; [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) YUS YOU LITTLE BAKA! It get's quiet here >.< [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) What is it Yume? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Here, have fun xD I don't know how to help with that. Did you see Darangels violent answer to my little sister? xD 'Lets just say im a anime luvar 17:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that, me and my sister are playing a game where we hop around on the same comp -.- [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I like him o.o xD I made Darangel on there CX She's Destineys older sister, who was cursed to become a Vampire. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~''']] 18:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) how do you make your character info? im new on this site my username is Kaf2cute